X-ray imaging equipment is widely used by medical personnel to gain clues about a patient's condition or during medical interventions. WO 2011/042834 discloses X-ray imaging equipment.
When using the X-ray equipment, the patient is inevitably exposed to some X-ray radiation which poses a health risk. Modern X-ray equipment allows the operator to vary the X-ray dosage according to the medical need at hand. This freedom however may turn into a burden on medical personal desirous to strike the right balance between the level of patient's X-ray exposure used in a given image acquisition and the medical relevance of the image material obtained during that acquisition.